fttefandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Hanabusa
Clyde is a pureblood vampire Appearance Clyde seemingly lacks the classically pale vampire complexion. He has strawberry blond short wavy hair and amber eyes. He also wears one silver earring in the middle of his left ear Personality Clyde has a cold and a hostile personality. He is almost always locked up in his room, sometimes wanders out, but always returns back Powers Clyde has the strength of a vampire and the ability to copy others' movemnets and abilities History Early Life According to what Clyde told Kamile, he was a sweet and careless child. He lived with his parents. After sometime, his parents were killed in cold blood, and Clyde spared. Who did this, though, remains unknown. Spike one time commented, that maybe he has something to do with this. Clyde denies it. Hanabusa Family Clyde was adopted by the Hanabusa family. He instantly fell in love with the youngest (human) daughter Bella. After a couple of years, the parents were murdered, Bella kidnapped. The four brothers remained together, and it was told that Decharo shared blood with them all. Bella's return After 16 years Bella returned to her brothers with her love, Zero and Semmyta, the shrikalian mage they met on their way. Clyde immediatly began to hate Zero, knowing that it was he, who turned Bella into a vampire. He hated the fact that Bella and Zero shared their blood. He has kidnapped Bella coutless times, but his plans always fail, since no-one agreed on Clyde's selfish wish to have Bella for himself Kamile After Clyde lost hope to win Bella's heart, May and Kate started talking about Kamile, that she would be perfect to Clyde, since they both are sadistic, and evil. Bella didn't agree on this one, saying that it wouldn't work out. Kamile has commented countless times that he might be good for her, but she confirmed nothing. One time, when May was dying, Kamile knew she would die. She came to Clyde saying: "I'm dying, i don't care what you think" and kissed him. This story repeated itself, 3 times in a row, as Kamile continued to have her excuse: "I don't give a shit what you think. I'm evil" True past After Decharo rescued Kamile from an level E, he said to her that she should have ran. Kamile said that her legs were broken. Decharo said if she wanted to, she could have ran away. Kamile admitted that she had nothing to live for. Decharo told she was lying, because Clyde said the same thing when his wife died. Kamile tried to avoid the topic, but Decharo said that Clyde's son and wife died in a car accident, being hit by it. Clyde was furious at both Bella and Decharo who told Kamile this. Kitty Kat Later after some time, Clyde heard a purring under his bed. He looked under it to find, Vikki sleeping under it. Vikki woke up and jumped on his shoulder purring. Clyde ignored her, and then Vikki said that he's just like Kamile, keeping everything inside. Vikki played with him, trying to make him smile at least. But then Vikki heard Kamile's bone cracking, and she stopped purring. She told Clyde, that the same level E caught her. Clyde said "fun" And Vikki playfully booped his head, saying that she thinks, that if he was alone, he would go save Kamile's "sorry ass". Clyde didn't reply to that, just booped Vikki's head. Vikki said that she knows that Clyde likes Kamile, and Clyde once again was quiet. Vikki asked Clyde, why doesn't he tell Kamile this, because she feels unwanted and tries commit suicide in other ways. Clyde coldly replied "Because I want to stay right here, and die right here." Vikki said that Kamile likes him too, and that it would be nice to have Clyde as her step-dad. Clyde didn't reply to that, so Vikki thought he spaced out, and booped his head. Clyde looked at Vikki, who was now playing with his hair. Clyde watched her play and Vikki got off of his head. Clyde stood up. Vikki said she wondered what would Clyde say if she called him dad. Clyde admitted that he doesn't know what would he say, so Vikki asked "Oh really? Dad". Clyde didn't reply to that. Vikki giggled, and said that she is hungry, calling Clyde dad again. Clyde said he was not Vikki's father, but went to find something for to eat.Vikki admitted that she doesn't know what happened to her real father, and Clyde decided to keep his mouth shut about it. He gave Vikki a bowl of steak and sat in a chair. Kamile came in. She sat on her favorite spot on the stairs. Vikki lazily got on Clyde's shoulder and whispered into his ear "Tell her". Clyde asked tell her what, and Vikki said "That you like her". Clyde said that Kamile should know that, but Vikki was persistent. She threatened him that she'll call Clyde dad again if he doesn't tell her. Clyde said "don't you dare" and Vikki said she won't if he tells Kamile. Clyde sighed and agreed to the condition. He walked to Kamile and kissed her, saying that he felt like it. Vikki who didn't like his line began to shout that "dad's a liar". Kamile was shocked that Vikki called Clyde dad. She asked Vikki, why did she called Clyde dad, and Vikki said that Clyde asked her to. Clyde immediately said "I didn't say anything about that. You threatened to call me dad if I didn't say I liked Kamile, which I did, and oh snap.. My thoughts have poured out onto the floor.. We need a new flooring now..." Kamile looked down, blushing and smiling, while Vikki grinned like a Cheshire cat. Clyde sighed, and Vikki said to Kamile that now is her turn. Kamile sighed, came to Clyde and told him that she loved him. Clyde was beginning to blush, while Kamile's blush faded away. She returned to her spot, after having to kick Spike out of it. After they talked about Rose, who "gone punk" Kamile left, looking sad. Clyde went to his room, being alone again Burning Memories After a couple of days, Clyde was going through a box. He threw a lot of photographs in the middle of the room and set them on fire. He watched the fire burn. After the fire turned to ashes, he noticed a glint in the middle of it. Clyde picked a ring from the ashes. He asked himself how did it get there. He put it away, and looked through the window, thinking he saw something. But he didn't see Kamile who tripped at the time and fell on the ground Poked After a while, Swen came, holding Sem, who was passed out. Kamile was happy to see him. Clyde, who hates family reunions, said that it's not a reunion. Kamile teased that he's grumpy, but Clyde disagreed. Kamile began to poke him, saying that he is grumpy. Clyde poked her back, and accidentally poked her breast. Kamile who thought that he did on purpose, said that he was cheating. Clyde said that he won, and Kamile who was hurt, went outside. Clyde who was later scolded by Swen, went to her and apologized. Kamile fell asleep on his lap Quotes *"I am not moving, whether I die or not, I do not care. I am staying right here in this chair" *"I have scored double" *"I know this little group hates me so I shall be leaving the room." *"You two are more trouble than you are worth." *"Deal with the facts. Live with the guilt." *"I didn't say anything about that. You threatened to call me dad if I didn't say I liked Kamile, which I did, and oh snap.. My thoughts have poured out onto the floor.. We need a new flooring now..." *"Because I want to stay right here, and die right here." Notes *Clyde likes watching "Yu-gi-oh! Abridged" (YGOTAS) *Clyde almost always sits in his room *Clyde is considered to be evil like Kamile, but has a gentle side, like Kamile does *Clyde is commented to be a "watch dog" of the house *Clyde hates family reunions